Little Red Dress
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Y ahora ella se encontraba en un bello vestido rojo observando con melancolía como todos sus amigos se esfumarían uno a uno para ir a la universidad, incluyendo a Adrien.
Summary: Y ahora ella se encontraba en un bello vestido rojo observando con melancolía como todos sus amigos se esfumarían uno a uno para ir a la universidad, incluyendo a Adrien.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

 _ **Little Red Dress**_

La música estaba a todo volumen, las chicas cantaban como unas locas mientras los chicos bailaban siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, la decoración de las cortinas y mesas llevaban tonalidades rojas y blancas, los padres de familia bailaban en un salón aparte luego de la cena que se había realizado.

Una fiesta de graduación de ensueño.

Alya llevaba un precioso vestido blanco diseñado por su mejor amiga y grababa a Nino el cual se encontraba haciendo de DJ por petición de sus compañeros mientras que el DJ oficial iba al baño, Chloé se encontraba con un vestido largo y azul rey riendo de manera completamente real junto con su amiga Sabrina (Que llevaba un vestido verde escotado) y con Lila (Que vestía elegantemente un vestido corto anaranjado) al momento en que se sacaban Selfies las cuales subirían pronto a redes sociales.

Marinette miraba todo con una sonrisa melancólica, pensar que a muchos de sus amigos no los volvería a ver después de tanto que pasaron juntos le rompía el corazón, la gran mayoría iría a universidades en otras ciudades y países mientras que ella se quedaría en Paris ya que había sido becada para estudiar Diseño y confección, sabía que Alya no se iría de París dado que estudiaría periodismo en la misma universidad que la chica pero sabía que Nino y Adrien se irían a otra ciudad, Nino para estudiar algo relacionado con el Cine y Adrien para estudiar Literatura.

La chica suspiró, Adrien se iría y quien sabe cuándo volvería. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era que después de tanto tiempo como compañeros de batalla nunca supo su identidad hasta hace un par de días cuando Chatnoir entró a molestarla por la ventana mientras ella terminaba de arreglar su vestido y hablaba con Tikki, ambos se miraron y se dijeron todo, _Todo._ Y luego de hablar él se fue tan sigiloso como un gato por la ventana y desde ese día no lo veía.

Ahora Marinette se encontraba bebiendo un poco de gaseosa en una esquina del salón de baile con un vestido hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y de color rojo con unos puntitos negros en el escote y sin tirantes, esperando que Nino tocara su canción favorita y que Adrien apareciera.

Cosa que aún no sucedía.

─ ¿Quieres bailar? ─ Preguntó una voz tras ella sacándola de sus pensamientos, la chica se giró lentamente para ver a Nathaniel vestido con un muy bonito Esmoquin color negro con corbata Roja que combinaba con su cabello pelirrojo hasta los hombros.

─ Claro ─ Respondió Marinette sonriendo un poco.

Durante toda la noche no había bailado ninguna sola canción, solo una siendo obligada por Alya ya que era su canción favorita "We are Young" (No podía negarle un baile a su mejor amiga)

Al momento de acercarse a la pista de baile junto a Nathaniel la música cambió a una más lenta haciendo que todos los chicos y chicas se acercaran para bailar, de reojo pudo ver que Alya estaba con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Nino, Sabrina bailando con Chloé y Lila las tres abrazadas juntas como buenas amigas (La preparatoria cambia a cualquiera), Alix con Kim riendo mientras bailaban y Nathaniel de manera tímida tomó a Marinette de la cintura para bailar "If Only", la peli azul colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico, él parecía un poco más alto por lo que Marinette pensó que los zapatos que Nathaniel llevaba tenían un poco de plataforma.

─ ¿Qué estudiarás Marinette? ─Preguntó el chico mirando los ojos Azules de la muchacha, hace tiempo que la relación entre ambos se había hecho un poco más sólida, durante los años de preparatoria se habían hecho buenos amigos por lo que Nathaniel ya no tartamudeaba al verla pero si un rubor se escapaba de vez en cuando.

─ Diseño y confección ─ Respondió Marinette mirando por un momento detrás de su hombro en la estúpida espera de que Adrien Agreste llegara. ─ ¿Y tú, Nath?

Nathaniel sonrió ampliamente mientras que hacia girar a Marinette haciéndola soltar una pequeña risa.

─ Artes, La verdad creo que era algo un poco lógico ─ respondió Nathaniel ante la pregunta de la muchacha.

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen, yeah_ _  
_ _Will you still be with me when the magic's over out?_

─ ¿Crees que seguiremos hablando o nos separaremos? ─ la voz del pelirrojo había sonado un poco triste, Marinette no pudo evitar conmoverse con las palabras de su amigo.

─ Tú sabes que seguiremos hablando, Quizás hasta dibujes a muchas chicas francesas bastante guapas a las cuales les diseñaré la ropa ─ Comentó Marinette sonriendo de manera amplia, giró otra vez haciendo que su vestido se levantara un poco logrando ruborizar a Nathaniel, volvió a acercarse a su pareja de baile y se sintió increíblemente mal al recordar a su lado derecho colgaba un pequeño bolsito en donde estaba Tikki la cual quizás estaba mareada.

─ No habrá ninguna chica francesa más guapa que tú, Marinette─ Le murmuró el pelirrojo haciendo que Marinette se sorprendiera un poco al ver como se acercaba lentamente ¿Acaso iba a besarla? Si, quería besarla pero al parecer alguien había notado aquel movimiento de Nathaniel por lo que la música cambió a una más rápida haciendo que todos comenzarán a saltar al ritmo del coro de la canción "Dont you Worry Child", los saltos de todos comenzaron a hacer que ambos se separaran por el revuelo de la gente y porque alguien había tomado a Marinette del brazo salvándola.

─ ¿Cuántas veces te salvare la vida, Amiga? ─ La voz de Alya la hizo respirar alegremente agradeciendo que ella la hubiera salvado de un beso que no esperaba.

Pobre criaturita.

─ ¡Gracias Alya! ─ Exclamo la chica abrazando a su amiga fuertemente.

─ ¿Cuántas veces te dije que Nathaniel estaba enamorado de tí? ─ Preguntó Alya levantándose de cejas con los brazos cruzados sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro

─ Mil

─ ¿Y cuantas veces no me escuchaste?

─ Novecientas noventa y nueve.

Ambas rieron y se abrazaron fuertemente, ¿Quién diría que su amistad sería tan fuerte? Ambas chicas juntas eran Dinamita, eran el dúo que cualquier persona soñaría con tener, ambas eran la una para la otra.

Rose soltó un grito de emoción al escuchar que la canción había cambiado a la favorita de Marinette "Never Let Me Go", luego del grito de la rubia se escuchó un grito de parte de Nino parecido a un "¡La fiesta sigue afuera!" haciendo que el DJ le subiera el volumen a la canción y todos salieran corriendo por la puerta.

 _Looking up from underneath,_ _  
_ _Fractured moonlight on the sea._ _  
_ _Reflections still look the same to me,_ _  
_ _As before I went under._

Afuera del salón de baile estaba lloviendo de manera torrencial por lo que se escuchaban en ocasiones truenos y relámpagos pero al parecer a nadie le importaba el hecho de que no hubieran paraguas y que afuera el piso estuviera mojado haciendo que las chicas con vestidos largos ( Como los de Juleka, Mylene y Chloe) se ensuciaran, pescarían un resfriado pero poco les importaba ahora solo importaba escuchar la música… no solo escucharla más bien sentirla mientras se empapaban bajo la lluvia bailando un lento con sus parejas o con sus amigos.

Marinette por otra parte se quedó en la puerta observando a todas y todos bailando con sus respectivas parejas haciendo que sintiera nostalgia.

Escuchó unos pasos tras ella y se giró sorprendiéndose de ver a Adrien con su cabello rubio ligeramente desordenado y con un esmoquin negro y corbata verde que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos verdes iguales a los de un bosque.

 _Oh, and it's breaking over me,_ _  
_ _A thousand miles down to the sea bed,_ _  
_ _I found the place to rest my head._ __

 _Never let me go, never let me go._

─ ¡Hola! ─ Dijo Adrien sonriendo ampliamente colocándose frente a la chica abriendo un paraguas negro, creando una atmosfera de una escena bastante familiar que hizo le la chica lo mirara sin entender mucho ─ Solo quería que supieras que la última vez no fui el que pegó la goma de mascar en tu asiento. ¡Te prometo que es verdad!

Marinette sonrió enternecida y un poco nerviosa ante lo que estaba diciendo el rubio, ella se encontraba ruborizada jugando un poco con su cabello suelto exteriorizando lo nerviosa que se sentía, Adrien bajó la mirada como lo había hecho ese día en que por primera vez tuvieron una "Conversación"

─ Nunca había ido a la escuela ni tenido amigos, todo esto es bastante nuevo para mí ─ Terminando de decir esas palabras Adrien le extendió el paraguas para que la peli azul lo tomara. La música de fondo hacia que la situación se tornara bastante romántica.

La chica lo miró y como si de un Dejá vu se tratara un relámpago se escuchó tras ellos cuando Marinette tomo el paraguas entre sus manos.

 _Though the pressure's hard to take,_ _  
_ _It's the only way I can escape,_ _  
_ _It seems a heavy choice to make,_ _  
_ _Now I am under._

─ Ese día en el que te entregue el paraguas noté que eras especial, de alguna u otra forma sentí una conexión contigo ─ murmuró el muchacho mientras que se colocaba junto con Marinette bajo la sombrilla ─ ¿Quién diría que bajo aquella chica con antifaz de lunares se encontrarías tú?

─ ¿Estas decepcionado de eso? ─ Preguntó la chica con voz triste, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

─ Claro que no, Estoy tan feliz nunca al saber que Ladybug y Marinette son la misma persona que me hace amarte mucho más ─ Dijo Adrien Agreste al momento en que se escuchaba la oración que más le gustaba a la muchacha.

 _Never Let Me Go, Never Let Me Go_

─ ¿Am- Amar-me? ─ Tartamudeó la chica del vestido rojo que contrastaba perfectamente con sus mejillas ─

─Marinette, Estoy enamorado de ti ─ Declaró el chico sonriendo de lado acercándose con una sonrisa bastante característica de su alter ego, le beso la mejilla y luego la nariz haciendo que ella volviera a soltar una risa nerviosa. ─ Lamento haberme ido así de la nada el día en que supimos la verdad, es solo que tampoco quería decepcionarte. ¿Aceptas las disculpas de este gato tonto, _Bichito_?

Y cuando ella abrió la boca para responder con su típico " _No me llames bichito"_ la besó, como había deseado besarla ese día en su habitación y como debía de haberla besado el día en donde conversaron por primera vez, a Marinette se le cayó el paraguas de la sorpresa y sonrió en medio del beso mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico.

 _And it's over,_ _  
_ _And I'm goin' under,_ _  
_ _But I'm not givin' up!_ _  
_ _I'm just givin' in._

Se escucharon los aplausos y los gritos de sus compañeros junto con un par de chiflidos y frases como ¡AL FIN! Y otra frase de parte de Kim parecida a "Me debes dinero, Alix". Marinette y Adrien se separaron sonriendo tímidamente.

─ Entonces, ¿Eres mi bichito? ─ preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa de lado y ella se cruzó de brazos riendo mientras que Alya sacaba su celular del escote para grabar ese momento tan épico.

─ Claro que sí, gato tonto ─ respondió la chica y los gritos volvieron a hacerse presentes, las chicas tomaron del brazo a Marinette colocándola bajo la lluvia haciendo que se empapara mientras la abrazaban bastante emocionadas por lo que acaba de pasar, los chicos al contrario le palmeaban la espalda a Adrien riendo y comentando que había sacado su lado cursi.

Al volver a entrar el DJ rio al ver a todos empapados con los vestidos y trajes ceñidos al cuerpo por culpa de la lluvia y con los cabellos desordenados.

Adrien entró de la mano con Marinette y fueron a la pista de baile a terminar de bailar la canción "Never let me go".

─ Te iras de la ciudad… ¿Cre- Crees que esto funcione? ─ Preguntó Marinette sacando su lado inseguro logrando que Adrien le desordenara el cabello.

─ Seguiré patrullando París, _My lady_ ─ respondió haciéndola girar ante la frase que se estaba repitiendo en la canción ─ Iré a verte cada vez que pueda, Ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir ¡Eso sería GATAstrofico!

Marinette se rio ante aquel mal chiste y luego le robo un corto beso que sorprendió al muchacho, la abrazo fuertemente empapándose por culpa del agua que escurría del vestido y cabello de ella, se veía maravillosa.

─ Por cierto, Princesa. ─ comenzó a decir el muchacho mientras que la canción cambiaba a "Bang Bang" de Nico vega ─ Me encanta como te queda ese vestido rojo, Te queda Perrrrrfecto.

La muchacha se ruborizó hasta las orejas y juró escuchar las risas de los Kwamis dentro del bolsito y dentro del Smoking.

─ Gato pervertido.

 **Hola mis bellezas, he vuelto con un nuevo One- shot de mi nueva caricatura favorita "Miraculous Ladybug", ¡Amo la palabra bichito! XD Im sorry XD, bueno, como decía la inspiración llegó al ver una fotografía sobre Marinette bajo la lluvia con un vestido rojo y la inspiración llegó en cosa de segundos. Soy muy maaaaala para los nombres este Fic se iba a llamar "Never let me go" como la canción de Florence pero finalmente se llamó Little red dress.**

 **Acepto retos, por lo que sí tienen una frase o una palabra la pueden dejar como Review y en cuanto pueda escribiré un One shot – inserte corazón tierno y lleno de amor aquí- sobre la palabra/Frase que comenten.**

 **Me encantan sus Review, si gustan pueden pasarse por mis otras historias las cuales se encuentran en mi perfil**

 **Besotes Gwen**


End file.
